Love is a Work of Art
by Blazin' Chen
Summary: The Black Foxes are assigned a new mission: to recover the world's greatest chocolate fountain! But the mission is on Valentine's Day! Moko is instantly infuriated at Takuto's immediate agreement, thinking he didn't have any special plans for her that day. What happens when the two are left alone in the van. and a lover's quarrel ensues! Will Takuto be able to make it up to her?


**A/N**_**: **_**Hi guys :oo This is just a little LLFTX fanfic idea that had been floating around in my mind for quite awhile. I decided I would work on this for those of you who enjoy Voltage fanfics. If you liked it, let me know if you guys want me to continue or not, or give me some thoughts on the story! I'd be really happy to hear from you guys!**

**I'm really truly sorry if you find any of the guys really OOC… I've only actually played Takkun's route so I'm mostly basing the others off of what I've seen in his main story… Gomen~! I don't have enough money to buy everyone's routes to fully understand their characters so I apologize!**

**I also posted this on my Tumblr, misslocomoko, so if you have a Tumblr, please follow me! (I'm most likely going to post the next part on there first) It would make me super duper happy and it'll motivate me to make more! Sankyuu~**

**(Ermahgurd, if anyone came here to flame because of my unfinished fanfic about Ouran... I know it's been a year but believe it or not I was stuck on a permanent writer's block LOL so I'm thinking of finally marking as discontinued... I'm so sorry!)**

**Umm... Oh yeah! The disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Letter from Thief X. Voltage Inc. does, a wonderful company that spoils us with smexy otome games! ^^**

** Chapter 1: A New Misson**

My eyes slowly fluttered open as the soft rays of sunlight shone into the now brightly lit room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes to rid myself of the blurriness that always seemed to cloud my vision every morning before turning over.

"Huh? Oh…"

I muttered quietly, trying not to wake up a comfortable looking Takuto that was wrapped up in his usual soft Shiffey blankets.

"Zzz…"

_Hehe. I can hear him snoring a little. So cute!_

I gingerly reached out my hand from under the sheet to stroke his soft, silky hair gently, and before I could help it, I felt my face contort into a lazy, content smile as a warm feeling started to spread throughout my chest.

_I think I'm starting to get used to this._

Ever since the incident with the fortune teller, Takuto had promised to me that he would try to be a little more honest with his feelings than he ever had before. I was doubtful at first, knowing that it was easier said than done, but he proved me wrong when I noticed that he had started doing little things I never would have imagined he would ever do.

He started to hold my hand a bit more in public, offered to pay for most of the things that caught my eyes, and he even almost completely stopped complaining about the home cooked meals I usually make for him.

_Even though he doesn't actually compliment my meals, he's stopped insulting it. That's a start, I guess._

I continued to stroke the blonde mass of hair, all the while smiling as I recalled the last few days. It was no longer occasionally I would sleep over at Takuto's house, but frequently. Every night he would persuade me one way or another to sleep over at his house, no matter how many times I would try to refuse. He even went so far as to crack a, somewhat, joke about me moving into his house entirely.

_I know he only meant it as a joke, but I was still shocked he actually mentioned something like that… Besides, it's not like I haven't thought about it before, but I wonder if we're even ready for that sort of commitment yet._

Before I could let my mind wander any further, I felt a light, feathery tickling sensation on my stomach.

"Wha-"

The sentence I had tried to form was abruptly interrupted by my own boisterous laughter as the tickling on my tummy grew tenfold.

"Wha- Aha! Hahahaha! Hehehehehe!"

I shut my eyes tightly on instinct to the sudden onslaught all the while laughing like there was no tomorrow, gasping for some much needed breath. Finally, the tickling stopped, but only to be replaced with something warm and soft covering my already breathless, open mouth.

"Mmph!"

"…"

I pulled away in surprise and opened my eyes to find Takuto looking at me with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Takuto? I thought you were still- Mmph!"

I was cut off mid-sentence again as Takuto closed his warm lips over mine for the second time that morning.

"I wasn't done yet, idiot. Maybe I'll let you talk until you find out a better way to wake me up instead of just petting my hair like I'm some kind of animal."

I could feel the smirk that was beginning to form on his lips that were pressed against mine and I pulled away, gazing into his eyes that seemed to be promising something, causing my body to let out an involuntary shiver. "I wasn't trying to wake you up, though…"

Takuto seemed to be having none of it though as he proceeded to climb on top of me and steal another heart-stopping kiss, causing my heart to leap in my chest.

_Well, he's certainly aggressive this morning. To think that he _just _woke up!_

I continued to marvel at this fact as Takuto continued to ravage at my lips, my body gradually heating up as his kisses grew more rough and passionate.

"I'll show you how to _really_ wake me up next time," his husky voice breathed into my ear, his voice slightly ragged. His lips were parted and a hungry expression – laced heavily with lust and want – crept into his eyes and facial features. A delicious shudder trembled through me like an icy finger trailing down my spine. My heartbeat sped up and my plugged lungs had to fight for air. His eyes filled with want were captivating and I instantly found myself lost in his heated gaze. Before I knew it, this morning had transpired into one of the most passionate mornings we had ever shared together.

* * *

After a breakfast filled with blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, Takuto and I headed over to Le Renard Noir after receiving a text from Riki about another mission.

Takuto had not seemed too pleased with the fact that one of his very few days off from work had been interrupted by yet another meeting for the Black Foxes. I, on the other hand, was positively thrilled. We hadn't seen the usual gang in a while, mostly because Takuto wanted to keep me all to himself, so I had no qualms about taking another trip to the usual bar. Despite having to drag a scowling, nagging Takuto out of the house, excitement was coursing through me as I thought of seeing the boys again.

"Geez. Why are you so happy? It's just a meeting about some new mission. Don't need to get a bunch of ants in your pants because of that," he huffed irritably.

"Takuto!" I exclaimed in a mildly scolding tone, appalled at his rude behavior, to his girlfriend no less. "We haven't seen the guys in a while so I feel just a bit excited. I can't help it, okay? They're my friends, you know," I stated, trying to prove a point to the stubborn boy that had his arms crossed in blatant annoyance.

"Tch. Whatever," he muttered dismissively, refusing to speak anymore. I sighed and waved off his usual poutiness as we drew nearer to the bar.

* * *

The bell of the door chimed as the two of us strolled into the bar, signaling our arrival to the boys sitting comfortably amongst the chairs.

"Howdy doody!" Hiro happily chirped from across the room, cheery as usual.

"Morning, Hiro!" I greeted back, equally joyful. I let my gaze sweep over to the left and sent a small wave with my right hand to the rest of the guys, my left occupied with Takuto's warm, enveloping hands.

"Hey Takkun! Moko! Sit down, you two! I'll go get you guys something to drink," Boss said happily, disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing with coffee for the both of us, and I accepted it with a quiet 'thank you' whereas Takuto snatched it from his hands ungratefully with an irritable huff.

Once Takuto and I were settled down comfortably in the chairs, Riki spoke up. "Alright, guys. I'm just going to get right to the point this time. We've got another mission to do, and it involves everyone's cooperation so listen up!" he ordered with a tone of authority.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it already," I heard Takuto grumble from beside me, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Ahh, but do _we_ really have to listen, though? The only ones who haven't heard about the mission yet are just Takkun and Moko!" Hiro declared, looking at Riki.

From beside him, Kenshi let out his usual goofy grin. "It doesn't really hurt to get a little reminder of what we're going to be doing," he reminded.

"Kenshi's right. So anyway," Riki said, sending a little glare directed at Hiro, a tiny bit of annoyance flashing across his face from his interruption. Hiro didn't seem to notice, though, as he decided to pitch in another question, only this time it was directed towards Takuto and I.

"Ahh, but should you really announce it _now_? Takkun seems like he's in a sour mood; I doubt he's going to be able to listen to anything you say! He sure has hay on his horns today," Hiro snickered with a playful smile.

_Umm… Who even says that anymore?_ I mentally inquired, a little confused.

Taking notice of what Hiro had graciously said, Riki turned towards Takuto, an amused smirk playing across his face and eyes dancing with mirth.

"What's wrong, Takuto? Didn't get any this morning?" he teased, not caring about the fact that Takuto was about to blow his top at any time.

"For your information, I got plenty this morn-"

"We're going to be stealing one of the world's greatest chocolate fountains from some rich guy named Ryuzaki Harimoto," Kenshi declared, thankfully cutting Takuto off before he could finish his unnecessary statement. "_He_ stole it from the fountain's original creator, Hatsuharu Izanami!"

"Umm, what?" I questioned, instantly wondering why we were stealing something that wasn't really art.

Takuto seemed to have the exact same thoughts as I, like usual, because he spoke up.

"Stealing a _chocolate fountain_? What for? That's not even _art_, idiots!" Takuto exclaimed, bewildered at their suggestion.

"Now, now, Takkun. Anything is a fine piece of art if you really put your mind to it! This chocolate fountain is one of the most fanciest chocolate fountains in the entire universe!" Boss declared, grinning.

"Right-a-rooney!" Hiro exclaimed, pitching in his two scents again. "It was sculpted like no other chocolate fountain I've ever seen before! It's bee-you-ti-ful!"

"I'm sure," Takuto was back to grumbling now, so I had to jab him in the side to make him quiet down.

"So when's the mission?" I questioned, ignoring my boyfriend's complaints of 'what'd you do that for?!'

An eyebrow of mine immediately raised in intrigue and suspicion as I caught the guys in front of us share a knowing glance with each other. I immediately felt a sense of dread as I waited anxiously for their answer.

"Valentine's Day," they all said in unison.

…

"…_What?!_"

—

_**Valentine's Day, huh? 8D I wonder if Takkun and the MC had any plans for that day. Well, thanks to me, their plans are going down the drain this year!**_

_**And well, that, my friends, is the prologue to my first Voltage fanfiction ever: **_Love is a Work of Art_**. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations, or if it was too short! I will try to post the next chapter up soon! Hehe. I would love to share with you all where I plan on taking the plot/story, but I'm afraid I might spoil everything and just end up telling you all what happens and all that stuff, so maybe some other time, ha!~ I know it's a little late for a Valentine's Day fic (okay, let's face it; it's **_super late_** for one), but for what I have in mind so far for this story, I'm pretty sure it's not all going to be based around Valentine's Day, so don't worry.**_


End file.
